When the Tables Turn
by TheBlacklist88
Summary: What happens if Liz was Red, Ressler was Liz and Tom was Ressler? •Edited


**Hey guys! First off I'm so sorry about my other fanfic, Don't Save Me, I haven't found the time to work on it. But I will try my best to post another chapter of that sometime soon.**

 **Second, this was a project for school. (Yes... Fangirls 101) Thats why I haven't been working on my other stories. BUT i did get %100 on it, plus my teacher couldn't stop talking about it, four days after he marked it *Facepalm***

 **This authors note is getting pretty long so i'll try to make it short. It's written in the same form as movie, and TV scripts**

 **EXT=Outside**

 **INT=Inside**

 **Same=The same (or after) the time previously mentioned**

 **I hope you like it! :)**

••••••••

Washington D.C. - Elizabeth Keen, number four on the most wanted list, is sitting in front of the FBI building and is about to surrender. She has a large purse filled with files of critical information on previous events, in which she was involved in (with this its proving she's, indeed, the Elizabeth Keen). The wind softly blows the hair away from her face as she thinks about the decision once again. There are many people both outside, and inside of the building who are about to witness one of the biggest events of the year.

EXT. J. EDGAR HOOVER BUILDING / WASHINGTON D.C. - DAY

People are passing by

Liz is sitting on a bench, looking up at the j. Edgar Hoover Building, the FBI's headquarters.

A young Iranian woman, by the name of Samar Navabi, walks next to her and places the filled purse next to Liz' lap

Samar Navabi:

(calmly)

"What if you don't ma-"

Elizabeth Keen:

"I'll make it out, don't worry about me"

Liz stands, grabs the purse and walks towards the building with confidence

She enters the building and no heads turn to her direction.

With her steady hand, she hands her passport to the Female agent in the front.

Elizabeth:

"Good afternoon, I'm here to see Assistant Director Harold Cooper"

Agent:

"Do you have an appointment?"

Elizabeth:

"Tell him it's Elizabeth Keen."

The female agent glares at her and picks up the phone to call Agent Cooper.

Liz turns around and pauses, this is the last time she might possibly be free. She places her purse on the ground, the agent on the phone looking puzzled. She takes her jacket, folds it then places it on the purse.

Now more people in the building have taken notice of the peculiar actions

The agent was distracted from the phone as she watched Liz, all of a sudden the agent hears demands and orders shouted through the phone. Panicked, she presses an emergency button. Sirens started wailing and metal curtains roll over the doors, putting the entire building into a lockdown.

Bystanders screamed and some ran in the sight of the terrified agents and all the orders being shouted to Liz. Just a little ways from her, there lies her picture on the wall of the FBI's most wanted. Hackers, spies, terrorists, white collar criminals, everyone on that list hasn't been found yet, but her. Elizabeth Keen was no longer free.

EXT. FBI BLACKSITE / WASHINGTON D.C. - ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

Cars arrive at an empty multi storey parking lot, the area heavily guarded. The cars held a few FBI agents, along with Harold Cooper. They swiftly step out of their vehicles. Agent Tom Phillips emerges from the car next to the one Cooper is held in. Phillips is in his early 30s, a man of his word, and he wore a suit and tie. He doesn't dare to ever make trouble or break a rule. This job is his life.

Tom Phillips:

Phillips. Washington Field office. I'm the case agent on Keen.

Phillips and Cooper shake hands as they make their way over to the bright yellow elevator.

Cooper:

When did this happen?

Tom:

Under an hour ago.

Cooper:

What proof is there that it's really her?

Tom:

Prints, tattoos, scars, she came in with a bag filled with classified information about previous attacks like the Brussels mission in 2008.

Cooper:

What happened in Brussels?

Tom:

(hesitant)

We tried to kill her Sir.

They walked up steps and entered the clangy elevator, then it shuts with a thud.

INT. FBI BLACKSITE / WASHINGTON D.C. - SAME

The war room is filled with agents who are combing through the files about Elizabeth Keen; her medical files, recent sightings, people she knows, her aliases.

Cooper:

(thunderstruck)

Fourteen years, and we finally found her.

Phillips and Cooper look above them, a large screen shows her in cuffs, chained to the metal chair, inside, what the agents in this blacksite call, "The Box."

The Box was meant for large criminals like her, its glass could resist bullets, bombs, and literally anything you could throw at it.

Tom picks up a phone, dials a sequence of numbers and holds it up to his ear.

Tom:

(To Liz)

Elizabeth, you-

Liz:

(subtle)

I know, you must be puzzled out of your minds over there, but we need to move quickly.

Tom:

Quickly?

Cooper and Reddington look at each other with confusion.

All the other agents now have their eyes and ears on Liz.

Liz:

(Calmly)

Yes. Quickly.

(Pauses)

Well at least you have to move quickly, I have all the time I want.

(long silence)

Cooper:

Elizabeth, we're not going to do what you want for this information.

Liz:

The FBI's job is to keep the citizens of the United States safe. Harold, lives are on the line.

Liz: (Cont')

I'll tell you everything you need to know.

(Fearless)

But I speak only with Donald Ressler.

Cooper:

Who the hell's Donald Ressler?

INT. SUBURBAN APARTMENT / WASHINGTON D.C. - SAME

A man with green eyes and messy blonde hair, sits at a dining room table with a woman with long light brown hair and green eyes; his wife. He reads a large book, a steaming cup of coffee sitting next to him and the morning sunlight shining through the blinds.

His reading is interrupted by a golden retriever rubbing its back against his left leg, he pets the dog then proceeds checks his watch. Coming to the realization of the time, he drops the book and runs off to his bedroom in worry.

Woman:

Whats wrong?

Man:

It's my first day, I'm late!

The woman checks the time, swears silently to herself and jumps out of the chair, also not aware of the time.

Man:

(calling out)

Audrey I missed the bus I need a ride!

He exits the room, properly dressed and hair done and opens the fridge. He takes out an apple and bites into it.

Audrey comes up behind him and pulls and FBI badge from her pocket.

Audrey:

(Handing the badge)

Don, you forgot something.

He takes the badge and the two rush towards the front door. Audrey stops and turns to him.

Audrey:

(rushed)

Do you have the keys?

Don:

(checks pockets quickly)

No.

Don races inside and snatches them from the kitchen counter.

He comes out of the apartment, shocked, and he stops in his tracks. Four police cars surrounded the front of the building.

A couple agents exited their cars but one urgently ran up to him and Audrey.

Tom:

Agent Ressler?

He flashes his badge then places it back into his jacket pocket.

Tom:

Agent Phillips, Washington Field Office. I'm going to need you to come with me right away.

Don holds the keys out to Audrey, stunned.

Donald Ressler:

(Dumbfounded)

Hon, I don't think I'll need to take the car.

INT. FBI BLACKSITE / WASHINGTON D.C. - SAME

Donald Ressler:

She's number four, and she- Let me get this straight.

(Stops and thinks)

Elizabeth Keen surrendered and said she would only speak to me?

It's my first day as a profiler!

The wire fenced interrogation "room" made him feel like a criminal. A few agents harshly interrogate him about his wife, friends, enemies, previous jobs. They were taking a magnifying glass and combing through every little detail about his life.

Tom:

(Pushing)

Yes! When did you last speak to each other?

Donald:

(Confused)

With Keen?

Tom squints, who else?

Donald:

You think I know number four on the most wanted list?

Tom:

Well, We'll see

Jump to :

INT. FBI BLACKSITE, THE BOX / WASHINGTON D.C. - SAME

Donald keeps his eyes fixed on Elizabeth Keen as the Box opens. Loud beeping fills the concrete area and guards watch Donald as he cautiously sets a chair in front of Keen.

The Box is fully open, the beeping stops, the interrogation begins.

Donald:

Why me?

Don is filled with fear, but he tries to mask that with bravery.

Liz:

(Amused)

How's your father?

Last I heard he wasn't doing so well.

Donald:

(Shocked)

How do you-

Liz:

(Chortles)

I know many things about you Agent Ressler.

Your mother, your father, brother and sister. I know who your wife is, your dog, your favorite TV show. But the most important thing I know, is that your life is in danger.

Donald's eyes are filled with worry and uncertainty.

Donald:

You surrendered to tell me this?

Liz:

(Grinning)

Yes, and no.

I wanted to tell you the information regarding your life, and tell the FBI that there are others like her, who are hired to kill the employer's threats.

(Pause)

Congratulations, you are Audrey "Ressler's" target.

••••••••

 **Tell me if you would like me to make another chapter/ script/ act/ etc. adding onto this story :D**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
